This invention relates to waterborne polyurethane dispersions prepared using at least one plasticizer as a prepolymer diluent and in the substantial absence of other organic diluents or solvents. Such dispersions have higher solids and produce articles having lower modulus than articles made from dispersions prepared using a prepolymer diluent such as N-methyl-2-pyrrolidone (NMP).
U.S. Pat. No. 6,017,997 (incorporated herein by reference) relates to waterborne polyurethanes having film properties comparable to rubber. A prepolymer is formed by reacting (1) a polyisocyanate compound; (2) an active hydrogen containing compound, such as a polyol or a polyamide; and (3) a water-dispersion enhancing compound having water-dispersion enhancing groups to form an isocyanate terminated prepolymer. The prepolymer is (1) neutralized by reaction with a tertiary amine, (2) dispersed in water, and (3) then chain extended by reaction with a primary or secondary amine. N-methyl-2-pyrrolidone (NMP) may be used as a coalescing (film forming) agent, and also as a diluent to render the viscosity of the prepolymer low enough to process it readily. However, NMP reduces the solids of the dispersion and is undesirable as a volatile organic compound (VOC) from an environmental standpoint. Excess isocyanate may also be used as a diluent but will increase the modulus of polyurethane articles made from the dispersions. Such higher modulus is undesirable for producing a xe2x80x9crubberyxe2x80x9d polymer. There is no teaching of plasticizers as diluents or for any other purpose.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,306,998 relates to auxiliary agents and additives that are insoluble and not dispersible in water and are incorporated in oligo- and polyurethanes before the latter are dispersed in water. Plasticizers are among many such additives listed, but there is no suggestion that plasticizers replace diluents such as NMP. The desirability of solvent-free dispersions is mentioned, but solvents (acetone and NMP are among the compounds listed as solvents) generally are distilled off before the oligo- or polyurethane is dispersed or during or immediately after dispersion in order to obtain a solvent-free dispersion.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,316,832 relates to a plasticizer composition for synthetic resins consisting essentially of (a) the phthalate ester of an aliphatic alcohol containing from 5 to 12 carbon atoms in the aliphatic moiety, and intimately mixed therewith, (b) a polyurethane resin which is the reaction product of a di-isocyanate and a polyester based in part upon terephthalic acid. U.S. Pat. No. 4,242,468 relates to monohydroxylated polybutadienes as reactive or internal plasticizers for polyurethanes. U.S. Pat. No. 5,688,892 relates to an isocyanate-terminated prepolymer comprising the product of reaction between tolylene diisocyanate and a polyoxyethylenepropylene polyol, which is cured together with an aromatic polyamine crosslinker composed of diethyltoluenediamine and a plasticizer. There is no teaching in these three patents regarding waterborne polyurethane dispersions, nor any teaching of avoidance of traditional solvents such as NMP in the preparation of such waterborne polyurethanes.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,102,938 relates to compositions comprising a water-immiscible organic solvent or solvent blend, and a water-soluble polyurethane prepolymer having terminal isocyanate groups. Listed water-immiscible solvents include various ketones and plasticizers. The prepolymer is reactive in the presence of water to form a crosslinked, water-insoluble, water-containing gelatinous mass having a high degree of elasticity. There is no teaching of avoidance of traditional solvents such as NMP during preparation of waterborne polyurethane dispersions.
An improved polyurethane manufacturing process is desired that produces less hazardous waterborne polyurethane dispersions having higher solids, lower modulus, and other improved properties compared to polyurethanes of the prior art.
Waterborne polyurethane dispersions are prepared using a plasticizer as a prepolymer diluent in order to substantially or completely replace prior art diluents such as N-2-methyl pyrrolidone (NMP). Such dispersions are less hazardous, have higher solids and produce articles having lower modulus and other improved properties compared to articles made from dispersions prepared using the prior art prepolymer diluents.
The waterborne polyurethane dispersions are prepared by reacting (1) at least one polyisocyanate; (2) at least one active hydrogen containing compound, and (3) optionally, at least one water-dispersability enhancing compound having water-dispersability enhancing groups to form an isocyanate terminated prepolymer. The prepolymer subsequently is (1) optionally neutralized by reaction with at least one neutralizing agent, (2) dispersed in water, and then (3) chain extended by reaction with at least one of water, inorganic or organic polyamine having an average of about 2 or more primary and/or secondary amine groups, or combinations thereof. At least one plasticizer is introduced into the reaction mixture at any time during prepolymer formation or before the prepolymer is dispersed in water. The process is conducted in the substantial or complete absence of an organic solvent or a diluent other than the plasticizer.
The present invention relates to waterborne polyurethane dispersions prepared by reacting (1) at least one polyisocyanate; (2) at least one active hydrogen containing compound, such as a polyol, a polyamide, or mixture thereof; and (3) optionally, at least one water-dispersability enhancing compound having water-dispersability enhancing groups, in order to form an isocyanate terminated prepolymer. The prepolymer subsequently is (1) optionally neutralized by reaction with at least one neutralizing agent, (2) dispersed in water, and (3) then chain extended by reaction with at least one of water, inorganic or organic polyamine having an average of about 2 or more primary and/or secondary amine groups, or combinations thereof. At least one plasticizer is introduced into the reaction mixture at any time during prepolymer formation or before the prepolymer is dispersed in water. The process is conducted in the substantial absence and preferably in the complete absence of an organic solvent or a diluent other than the plasticizer.
The chain-extended prepolymer compositions of the present invention are conveniently referred to as polyurethanes because they contain urethane groups. They can be more accurately described as poly(urethane/urea)s if the active hydrogen containing compound is a polyol, or as polyureas if the active hydrogen containing compound is a polyamide. It is well understood by those skilled in the art that xe2x80x9cpolyurethanesxe2x80x9d is a generic term used to describe polymers obtained by reacting isocyanates with at least one hydroxyl-containing compound, amine containing-compound, or mixture thereof. It also is well understood by those skilled in the art that polyurethanes also include allophanate, biuret, carbodiimide, oxazolidinyl, isocynaurate, uretdione, and other linkages in addition to urethane and urea linkages.
As used herein, the term xe2x80x9cwt. %xe2x80x9d means the number of parts by weight of monomer per 100 parts by weight of polymer, or the number of parts by weight of ingredient per 100 parts by weight of glove, personal care, or other composition.
Suitable polyisocyanates have an average of about two or more isocyanate groups, preferably an average of about two to about four isocyanate groups and include aliphatic, cycloaliphatic, araliphatic, and aromatic polyisocyanates, used alone or in mixtures of two or more. Diisocyanates are more preferred.
Specific examples of suitable aliphatic polyisocyanates include alpha, omega-alkylene diisocyanates having from 5 to 20 carbon atoms, such as hexamethylene-1,6-diisocyanate, 1,12-dodecane diisocyanate, 2,2,4-trimethyl-hexamethylene diisocyanate, 2,4,4-trimethyl-hexamethylene diisocyanate, 2-methyl-1,5-pentamethylene diisocyanate, and the like. Polyisocyanates having fewer than 5 carbon atoms can be used but are less preferred because of their high volatility and toxicity. Preferred aliphatic polyisocyanates include hexamethylene-1,6-diisocyanate, 2,2,4-trimethyl-hexamethylene-diisocyanate, and 2,4,4-trimethyl-hexamethylene diisocyanate.
Specific examples of suitable cycloaliphatic polyisocyanates include dicyclohexylmethane diisocyanate, (commercially available as Desmodur(trademark) W from Bayer Corporation), isophorone diisocyanate, 1,4-cyclohexane diisocyanate, 1,3-bis-(isocyanatomethyl) cyclohexane, and the like. Preferred cycloaliphatic polyisocyanates include dicyclohexylmethane diisocyanate and isophorone diisocyanate.
Specific examples of suitable araliphatic polyisocyanates include m-tetramethyl xylylene diisocyanate, p-tetramethyl xylylene diisocyanate, 1,4-xylylene diisocyanate, 1,3-xylylene diisocyanate, and the like. A preferred araliphatic polyisocyanate is tetramethyl xylylene diisocyanate.
Examples of suitable aromatic polyisocyanates include methane-bis-(4-phenyl isocyanate), toluene diisocyanate, their isomers, naphthalene diisocyanate, and the like. A preferred aromatic polyisocyanates is toluene diisocyanate.
The preferred diisocyanate for glove applications is an aliphatic diisocyanate. Isophorone diisocyanate (IPDI) and an isomer blend of 2,2,4- and 2,4,4-trimethyl hexamethylene diisocyanate (TMDI) are the aliphatic diisocyanates of choice for surgical gloves because of their inherent xe2x80x9csoftnessxe2x80x9d (in order to make low modulus films), lower prepolymer viscosity, and relatively high tensile strength capabilities.
Other polyisocyanates may be used in whole or in part substitution to attain similar properties, but will lessen certain polymer qualities. For example, tetramethyl xylylene diisocyanate (TMXDI) decreases tensile strength, and methylene bis-(4-cyclohexylisocyanate) (H12MDI) and methylene bis-(4-phenylisocyanate) (MDI) increase modulus. Toluene diisocyanate (TDI) may work in the present invention if non-yellowing properties are not required. TMXDI and H12MDI have been found to be suitable for personal care applications where higher modulus is desired.
The term xe2x80x9cactive hydrogen containingxe2x80x9d refers to compounds that are a source of active hydrogen and that can react with isocyanate groups via the following reaction:
xe2x80x94NCO+Hxe2x80x94Xxe2x86x92xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90O)xe2x80x94X.
Such compounds typically range widely in molecular weight from about 50 to about 10,000 Daltons. High molecular weight compounds are preferred. The term xe2x80x9chigh molecular weightxe2x80x9d means compounds having molecular weights from about 500 to about 10,000 Daltons, preferably about 500 to about 6,000 Daltons. Examples of suitable active hydrogen containing compounds include polyols and polyamines.
The term xe2x80x9cpolyolxe2x80x9d denotes any high molecular weight product, typically referred to as a long-chain polyol, which has an active hydrogen that can be reacted and includes materials having an average of about two or more hydroxyl groups per molecule. Such long-chain polyols that can be used in the present invention include higher polymeric polyols such as polyester polyols and polyether polyols, as well as polyhydroxy polyester amides, hydroxyl-containing polycaprolactones, hydroxyl-containing acrylic interpolymers, hydroxyl-containing epoxies, polyalkylene ether polyols, polyhydroxy polycarbonates, polyhydroxy polyacetals, polyhydroxy polythioethers, polysiloxane polyols, ethoxylated polysiloxane polyols, polybutadiene polyols, and the like, and mixtures thereof. The polyester polyols, polyether polyols, polycarbonate polyols, polysiloxane polyols, and ethoxylated polysiloxane polyols are preferred.
The polyester polyols typically are esterification products prepared by the reaction of organic polycarboxylic acids or their anhydrides with a stoichiometric excess of a diol. Examples of suitable polyols for use in the reaction include polyglycol adipates, polyethylene terephthalate polyols, polycaprolactone polyols, orthophthalic polyols, sulfonated polyols, and the like, and mixtures thereof.
The diols used in making the polyester polyols include alkylene glycols, e.g., ethylene glycol, 1,2- and 1,3-propylene glycols, 1,2-, 1,3-, 1,4-, and 2,3-butylene glycols, hexane diols, neopentyl glycol, 1,6-hexanediol, 1,8-octanediol, and other glycols such as bisphenol-A, cyclohexane diol, cyclohexane dimethanol (1,4-bis-hydroxymethylcycohexane), 2-methyl-1,3-propanediol, 2,2,4-trimethyl-1,3-pentanediol, triethylene glycol, tetraethylene glycol, polyethylene glycol, dipropylene glycol, polypropylene glycol, dibutylene glycol, polybutylene glycol, caprolactone diol, dimerate diol, hydroxylated bisphenols, polyether glycols, halogenated diols, and the like, and mixtures thereof. Preferred diols include ethylene glycol, butylene glycol, hexane diol, and neopentyl glycol.
Suitable carboxylic acids used in making the polyester polyols include dicarboxylic acids and tricarboxylic acids and anhydrides, e.g., maleic acid, maleic anhydride, succinic acid, glutaric acid, glutaric anhydride, adipic acid, suberic acid, pimelic acid, azelaic acid, sebacic acid, chlorendic acid, 1,2,4-butane-tricarboxylic acid, phthalic acid, the isomers of phthalic acid, phthalic anhydride, fumaric acid, dimeric fatty acids such as oleic acid, and the like, and mixtures thereof. Preferred polycarboxylic acids used in making the polyester polyols include aliphatic or aromatic dibasic acids.
Preferably, the polyester polyol for making surgical gloves should be as non-crystalline as possible and in that regard should have a broad melting range and be liquid at 90xc2x0 F. or lower. The average molecular weight for the polyester polyol should be at least 2400 Daltons to afford high elongation and low tensile modulus at a given elongation. The preferred molecular weight for the polyols and polyamides used in making surgical gloves is from about 2400 to about 5500 Daltons.
The preferred polyester polyol is a diol. Preferred polyester diols include hexane diol neopentyl glycol adipic acid polyester diol, e.g., Piothane 67-3000HNA (Panolam Industries) and Piothane 67-1000HNA; as well as propylene glycol maleic anyhydride adipic acid polyester diols, e.g., Piothane 50-1000OPMA; and hexane diol neopentyl glycol fumaric acid polyester diols, e.g., Piothane 67-500HNF. Other preferred polyester diols include Rucoflex(copyright) S1015-35, S1040-35, and S-1040-110 (RUCO Polymer Corp.).
Polyether diols may be substituted in whole or in part for the polyester diols. Polyether polyols are obtained in known manner by the reaction of (A) the starting compounds that contain reactive hydrogen atoms, such as water or the diols set forth for preparing the polyester polyols, and (B) alkylene oxides, such as ethylene oxide, propylene oxide, butylene oxide, styrene oxide, tetrahydrofuran, epichlorohydrin, and mixtures thereof. Preferred polyethers include polypropylene glycol and copolymers of polyethylene glycol and polypropylene glycol. The use of the Acclaim(copyright) series such as Acclaim(copyright) 3201 (Arco Chemical), improved polyether diols with lower monol contents, does not reduce tensile strength significantly as would conventional polyether diols. In addition, these polyether diols give significantly lower prepolymer viscosities, which allow easier manufacture of solvent-free, low-modulus polyurethanes.
Polycarbonates include those obtained from the reaction of (A) diols such 1,3-propanediol, 1,4-butanediol, 1,6-hexanediol, diethylene glycol, triethylene glycol, tetraethylene glycol, and the like, and mixtures thereof with (B) diarylcarbonates such as diphenylcarbonate or phosgene.
Polyacetals include the compounds that can be prepared from the reaction of (A) aldehydes, such as formaldehyde and the like, and (B) glycols such as diethylene glycol, triethylene glycol, ethoxylated 4,4xe2x80x2-dihydroxy-diphenyldimethylmethane, 1,6-hexanediol, and the like. Polyacetals can also be prepared by the polymerization of cyclic acetals.
The aforementioned diols useful in making polyester polyols can also be used as additional reactants to prepare the isocyanate terminated prepolymer.
Instead of a long-chain polyol, a long-chain amine may also be used to prepare the isocyanate terminated prepolymer. Suitable long-chain amines include polyester amides and polyamides, such as the predominantly linear condensates obtained from reaction of (A) polybasic saturated and unsaturated carboxylic acids or their anyhydrides, and (B) polyvalent saturated or unsaturated aminoalcohols, diamines, polyamines, and mixtures thereof.
Diamines and polyamines are among the preferred compounds useful in preparing the aforesaid polyester amides and polyamides. Suitable diamines and polyamines include 1,2-diaminoethane, 1,6-diaminohexane, 2-methyl-1,5-pentanediamine, 2,2,4-trimethyl-1,6-hexanediamine, 1,12-diaminododecane, 2-aminoethanol, 2-[(2-aminoethyl)amino]-ethanol, piperazine, 2,5-dimethylpiperazine, 1-amino-3-aminomethyl-3,5,5-trimethylcyclohexane (isophorone diamine or IPDA), bis-(4-aminocyclohexyl)-methane, bis-(4-amino-3-methyl-cyclohexyl)-methane, 1,4-diaminocyclohexane, 1,2-propylenediamine, hydrazine, urea, amino acid hydrazides, hydrazides of semicarbazidocarboxylic acids, bis-hydrazides and bis-semicarbazides, diethylene triamine, triethylene tetramine, tetraethylene pentamine, pentaethylene hexamine, N,N,N-tris-(2-aminoethyl)amine, N-(2-piperazinoethyl)-ethylene diamine, N,Nxe2x80x2-bis-(2-aminoethyl)-piperazine, N,N,Nxe2x80x2tris-(2-aminoethyl)ethylene diamine, N-[N-(2-aminoethyl)-2-aminoethyl]-Nxe2x80x2-(2-aminoethyl)-piperazine, N-(2-aminoethyl)-Nxe2x80x2-(2-piperazinoethyl)-ethylene diamine, N,N-bis-(2-aminoethyl)-N-(2-piperazinoethyl)amine, N,N-bis-(2-piperazinoethyl)-amine, polyethylene imines, iminobispropylamine, guanidine, melamine, N-(2-aminoethyl)-1,3-propane diamine, 3,3xe2x80x2-diaminobenzidine, 2,4,6-triaminopyrimidine, polyoxypropylene amines, tetrapropylenepentamine, tripropylenetetramine, N,N-bis-(6-aminohexyl)amine, N,Nxe2x80x2-bis-(3-aminopropyl)ethylene diamine, and 2,4-bis-(4xe2x80x2-aminobenzyl)-aniline, and the like, and mixtures thereof. Preferred diamines and polyamines include 1-amino-3-aminomethyl-3,5,5-trimethyl-cyclohexane (isophorone diamine or IPDA), bis-(4-aminocyclohexyl)-methane, bis-(4-amino-3-methylcyclohexyl)-methane, ethylene diamine, diethylene triamine, triethylene tetramine, tetraethylene pentamine, and pentaethylene hexamine, and mixtures thereof. Other suitable diamines and polyamines include Jeffamine(copyright) D-2000 and D-4000, which are amine-terminated polypropylene glycols, differing only by molecular weight, and which are available from Huntsman Chemical Company.
Polyurethanes are generally hydrophobic and not water-dispersable. The water-dispersability enhancing compounds have at least one, hydrophilic, ionic or potentially ionic group whose optional presence in the polymer assists dispersion of the polyurethane in water and enhances the stability of the dispersions. Typically a compound bearing at least one hydrophilic group or a group that can be made hydrophilic (e.g., by chemical modifications such as neutralization) is incorporated into the polymer chain. For example, anionic groups such as carboxylic acid groups can be incorporated into the prepolymer in an inactive form and subsequently activated by a salt-forming compound, such as a tertiary amine defined more fully hereinafter, in order to create a prepolymer having an acid number from about 6 to about 60. Other water-dispersability enhancing compounds can also be reacted into the prepolymer backbone through urethane linkages or urea linkages, including lateral or terminal hydrophilic ethylene oxide or ureido units. The typical amount of water-dispersability enhancing compound is up to about 30 wt. %, preferably from about 2 wt. % to about 20 wt. %, and more preferably from about 2 wt. % to about 10 wt. % based on the total weight of the prepolymer.
The preferred carboxyl groups for incorporation into the isocyanate-terminated prepolymer are derived from hydroxy-carboxylic acids having the general formula (HO)xQ(COOH)y, wherein Q is a straight or branched hydrocarbon radical containing 1 to 12 carbon atoms, and x and y are 1 to 3. Examples of such hydroxy-carboxylic acids include citric acid, dimethylolpropanoic acid (DMPA), dimethylol butanoic acid (DMBA), glycolic acid, lactic acid, malic acid, dihydroxymalic acid, dihydroxytartaric acid, and the like, and mixtures thereof. Dihydroxy-carboxylic acids are more preferred with dimethylolproanoic acid (DMPA) being most preferred.
Other suitable water-dispersability enhancing compounds include thioglycolic acid, 2,6-dihydrooxybenzoic acid, sulfoisophthalic acid, polyethylene glycol, and the like, and mixtures thereof.
Even with use of a plasticizer as diluent, the prepolymer should be made in such a way as to minimize its resultant viscosity. The acid content of the water-dispersability enhancing compound, if present (along with ratio of NCO to active hydrogen as explained more fully below) is one consideration for producing a low viscosity prepolymer. Higher acid numbers will lead to higher viscosity. The preferred range of carboxyl containing diol or water-dispersability enhancing compound for making surgical gloves is from about 2 wt. % to about 4 wt. % of the total prepolymer, i.e., excluding plasticizer. The amount used will approach 2 wt. % as the backbone becomes more hydrophilic, as with higher concentrations of polyether diol. As the backbone becomes more hydrophobic, as with polyester based systems, the acid content needed for dispersion will approach 3-4 wt. %.
The formation of the isocyanate-terminated prepolymer may be achieved without the use of a catalyst. However, a catalyst is preferred in some instances. Examples of suitable catalysts include stannous octoate, dibutyl tin dilaurate, and tertiary amine compounds such as triethylamine and bis-(dimethylaminoethyl) ether, morpholine compounds such as xcex2,xcex2xe2x80x2-dimorpholinodiethyl ether, bismuth carboxylates, zinc bismuth carboxylates, iron (III) chloride, potassium octoate, potassium acetate, and DABCO(copyright) (bicycloamine) from Air Products. The preferred catalyst is FASCAT(copyright) 2003 from Elf Atochem North America. The amount of catalyst used is typically from about 5 to about 200 parts per million of the total weight of prepolymer reactants.
The polyurethane is prepared in the presence of a plasticizer that acts as a diluent in order to render the viscosity of the polyurethane dispersion low enough to process it. The plasticizer can be added at any time during prepolymer preparation or before the prepolymer is dispersed in water, e.g., separately or as a mixture with one or more reaction components prior to prepolymer preparation.
Use of a plasticizer as a diluent serves a number of important functions. First, use of other diluents (such as NMP) and the like) and solvents (such as acetone and the like) is avoided or reduced, together with attendant fire, pollution and toxicity hazards of such other diluents and solvents. The plasticizer is used substantially in place of such other organic diluents and solvents, and most preferably completely in place of such other organic diluents and solvents. The maximum amount of such other organic diluents and solvents typically is less than about 20 wt. %, preferably less than about 10 wt. %, more preferably less than about 5 wt. %, and most preferably is about 0 wt. % of total prepolymer weight. Furthermore, solids content of the final product is increased, since the plasticizer remains in the final product and does not require a burdensome product purification process. Moreover, intimate mixing of the plasticizer occurs, thereby avoiding or reducing problems that can occur with plasticizer addition any time after the prepolymer is dispersed in water, such as stratification and bleeding. (Stratification and bleeding can occur when a plasticizer is added following prepolymer dispersion in water; the plasticizer typically is not well mixed and separates from the composition.) Moreover, addition of plasticizer during prepolymer formation or before prepolymer dispersion in water enhances polyurethane film formation during subsequent processing to form articles such as gloves, since the intimately mixed plasticizer allows easier coalescence. Moisture resistance of the polyurethanes of this invention also is enhanced, since the intimately mixed plasticizer is hydrophobic and tends to slow hydrolysis, especially of polyester-based polyurethanes.
Plasticizers are selected for use in this invention according to parameters such as compatibility with the particular polyurethane and desired properties of the final composition. For example, polyester plasticizers tend to be more compatible with polyester-based polyurethanes. Reactive plasticizers can be used that react with functionality of the ingredients. For example, epoxy groups may be present in reactive plasticizers that react with other compounds such as aminated and hydroxylated compounds respectively. Ethylenically unsaturated groups may be present in reactive plasticizers that react with compounds having ethylenic unsaturation. Plasticizers can also be selected to impart particular properties such as flame retardancy to the polyurethanes, or to enhance particular properties such as wetting, emulsifying, conditioning, and UV absorption in end-use personal care applications. The plasticizers typically are used for gloves and personal care applications in amounts from about 5 to about 25 wt. % based on prepolymer weight. The minimum amount of plasticizer for other applications such as wood coatings, plastic coatings, textile coatings, nonwovens and paper, and the like, is determined by the desired viscosity of the prepolymer, and the optimum amount of plasticizer is determined according to the particular application, as is well known to those skilled in the art.
Suitable plasticizers include ester derivatives of such acids and anhydrides as adipic acid, azelaic acid, benzoic acid, citric acid, dimer acids, fumaric acid, isobutyric acid, isophthalic acid, lauric acid, linoleic acid, maleic acid, maleic anyhydride, melissic acid, myristic acid, oleic acid, palmitic acid, phosphoric acid, phthalic acid, ricinoleic acid, sebacic acid, stearic acid, succinic acid, 1,2-benzenedicarboxylic acid, and the like, and mixtures thereof. Also suitable are epoxidized oils, glycerol derivatives, paraffin derivatives, sulfonic acid derivatives, and the like, and mixtures thereof and with the aforesaid derivatives. Specific examples of such plasticizers include diethylhexyl adipate, heptyl nonyl adipate, diisodecyl adipate, the adipic acid polyesters sold by Solutia as the Santicizer series, dicapryl adipate, dimethyl azelate, diethylene glycol dibenzoate and dipropylene glycol dibenzoate (such as the K-Flex(copyright) esters from Kalama Chemical), polyethylene glycol dibenzoate, 2,2,4-trimethyl-1,3-pentanediol monoisobutyrate benzoate, 2,2,4-trimethyl-1,3-pentanediol diisobutyrate, methyl (or ethyl, or butyl) phthalyl ethyl glycolate, triethyl citrate, dibutyl fumarate, 2,2,4-trimethyl-1,3-pentanediol diisobutyrate, methyl laurate, methyl linoleate, di-n-butyl maleate, tricapryl trimellitate, heptyl nonyl trimellitate, triisodecyl trimellitate, triisononyl trimellitate, isopropyl myristate, butyl oleate, methyl palmitate, tricresyl phosphate, dimethyl phthalate, diethyl phthalate, dibutyl phthalate, diisobutyl phthalate, di-2-ethylhexyl phthalate, octyl decyl phthalate, diisodecyl phthalate, heptyl nonyl phthalate, diundecyl phthalate, ditridecyl phthalate, dicyclohexyl phthalate, diphenyl phthalate, butyl benzyl phthalates such as the n-butylbenzyl ester of o-phthalic acid, isodecyl benzyl phthalate, alkyl (C7/C9) benzyl phthalate, dimethoxyethyl phthalate, 7-(2,6,6,8-tetramethyl-4-oxa-3-oxo-nonyl) benzyl phthalate, di-2-ethylhexyl sebacate, butyl ricinoleate, dimethyl sebacate, methyl stearate, diethyl succinate, the butyl phenylmethyl ester of 1,2-benzenedicarboxylic acid, epoxidized linseed oil, glycerol triacetate, chloroparaffins having about 40% to about 70% Cl, o,p-toluenesulfonamide, N-ethyl p-toluene sulfonamide, N-cyclohexyl p-toluene sulfonamide, sulfonamide-formaldehyde resin, and mixtures thereof. Other suitable plasticizers known to those skilled in the art include castor oil, aromatic petroleum condensate, partially hydrogenated terphenyls, silicone plasticizers such as dimethicone copolyol esters, dimethiconol esters, silicone carboxylates, guerbet esters, and the like, alone or as mixtures with other plasticizers.
Dibenzoate esters are of particular interest in personal care applications as replacements for more hazardous components. Dibenzoate esters increase film flexibility and improve the dried film""s resistance to moisture. Suitable dibenzoate esters include those set forth heretofore as well as the preferred p-aminobenzoic acid (PABA) esters, which are known to absorb UV (ultraviolet) radiation in the UVC band or region of the spectrum. UV radiation can eventually cause wrinkles, age spots, and even skin cancer.
The most damaging UV radiation can be divided into three bands: UVA, UVB, and UVC. UVA (about 320 to about 400 nm) penetrates down to the dermis and damages the skin""s xe2x80x9celastic substancesxe2x80x9d (like sunburn or tanning). UVB (280-320 nm) typically is the most destructive form of UV radiation, believed to be the primary cause of sunburn and known to cause skin cancer. UVC (about 200 to about 280 nm) is the shortest, most energetic, and would likely be even more harmful than UVB but is largely filtered by the ozone layer and prevented from reaching the earth""s surface. The UVC band is largely filtered by the ozone layer so that it does not reach the earth""s surface as readily as the other two bands described below. Plasticizers can be effective in personal care products together with the sunscreens described hereafter in order to reduce radiation exposure in all UV bands.
Examples of suitable reactive plasticizers include compositions and mixtures having ethylenic unsaturation, such as triallyl trimellitate (TATM), Stepanol PD-200LV (a mixture of (1) unsaturated oil and (2) polyester diol reaction product of o-phthalic acid and diethylene glycol from Stepan Company), and the like, and mixtures thereof. Other suitable reactive plasticizers include epoxidized plasticizers, including certain monofuctional and polyfunctional glycidyl ethers such as Heloxy(copyright) Modifier 505 (polyglycidyl ether of castor oil) and Heloxy(copyright) Modifier 71 (dimer acid diglycidyl ether) from Shell Chemical Company, and the like, and mixtures thereof.
Examples of suitable flame retardant plasticizers include phosphorus-based plasticizers such as cyclic phosphates, phosphites, and phosphate esters, exemplified by Pliabrac TCP (tricresyl phosphate), Pliabrac TXP (trixylenyl phosphate), Antiblaze N (cyclic phosphate esters), Antiblaze TXP (tar acid, cresol, xylyl, phenol phosphates), and Antiblaze 524 (trixylyl phosphate) from Albright and Wilson Americas; Firemaster BZ 54 (halogenated aryl esters) from Great Lakes Chemicals; chlorinated biphenyl, 2-ethylhexyl diphenyl phosphate, isodecyl diphenyl phosphate, triphenyl phosphate, cresyl diphenyl phosphate, p-t-butylphenyl diphenyl phosphate, triphenyl phosphite, and the like. Other examples of phosphorus-based plasticizers include chlorinated alkyl phosphate esters such as Antiblaze 100 (chloro alkyl diphosphate ester) from Albright and Wilson Americas; alkyl phosphates and phosphites such as tributyl phosphate, tri-2-ethylhexyl phosphate, and triisoctyl phosphite; other organophosphates and organophosphites such as tributoxy ethylphosphate; other phosphates and phosphonates such as chlorinated diphosphate and chlorinated polyphosphonate; and the like. Mixtures can also be used.
Examples of suitable wetting, emulsifying, and conditioning plasticizers include alkyloxylated fatty alcohol phosphate esters such as oleth-2 phosphate, oleth-3 phosphate, oleth-4 phosphate, oleth-10 phosphate, oleth-20 phosphate, ceteth-8 phosphate, ceteareth-5 phosphate, ceteareth-10 phosphate, PPG ceteth-10 phosphate, and mixtures thereof.
As stated above, even with use of a plasticizer as diluent, the prepolymer should be made in such a way as to minimize its resultant viscosity. In neat (no solvent) and solution polymers, viscosity is determined largely by the molecular weight of the polymer. To minimize the molecular weight of a finished prepolymer, an NCO to active hydrogen ratio of about 2/1 should be used. In this way the diol or amine portions are essentially endcapped by the diisocyanate species, leaving an isocyanate terminated prepolymer of relatively low viscosity. As the NCO to active hydrogen ratio of a prepolymer is reduced, the resultant viscosity increases dramatically. It is recognized that diluent-free materials can be made at below about 2/1 NCO to active hydrogen ratios, but they become more difficult to process, pump, stir, and the like. Also, higher temperatures will be needed to work with such a prepolymer, which increases the likelihood of undesirable side reactions.
As the NCO to active hydrogen ratio of a prepolymer is increased above about 2/1, the molecular weight will be limited as with the 2/1 ratio, but the excess diisocyanate will function as a diluent, further reducing viscosity. While this is a desired effect, raising the NCO to active hydrogen ratio above about 2/1 can also have negative effects. When isocyanate content of a polyurethane is increased, the hardness, or modulus of the polyurethane, along with the yield point, is increased. This is undesirable for producing a xe2x80x9crubberyxe2x80x9d polymer. Also, when excess diisocyanate (obtained from using an NCO to active hydrogen ratio much greater than about 2/1) is introduced into a dispersion, and this dispersion is then extended with a primary (or secondary) amine, high molecular weight polyureas may be formed. These materials are not easily dispersable, but by controlling the ratio in the range of closer to about 2/1, the results will be increasingly satisfactory. If an excess of isocyanate is used, the result may be gels or grittiness in a cast film, and sediment in the dispersion. This can lead to weakened films having a poor appearance. For these reasons, NCO to active hydrogen ratios of about 1.4/1 to about 2/1 are preferred for making surgical gloves, and ratios of about 1.5/1 to about 1.8/1 are more preferred.
Optional neutralization of the prepolymer having pendant carboxyl groups converts the carboxyl groups to carboxylate anions, thus having a water-dispersability enhancing effect. Suitable neutralizing agents include tertiary amines, metal hydroxides, ammonium hydroxide, phosphines, and other agents well known to those skilled in the art. Tertiary amines are preferred and include triethyl amine (TEA), which is preferred for making surgical gloves, as well as dimethyl ethanolamine (DMEA), N-methyl morpholine, and mixtures thereof. It is recognized that primary or secondary amines may be used in place of tertiary amines, if they are sufficiently hindered to avoid interfering with the chain extension process.
As a chain extender, at least one of water, inorganic or organic polyamine having an average of about 2 or more primary and/or secondary amine groups, or combinations thereof is suitable for use in the present invention. Suitable organic amines for use as a chain extender include diethylene triamine (DETA), ethylene diamine (EDA), meta-xylylenediamine (MXDA), aminoethyl ethanolamine (AEEA), and 2-methyl pentane diamine. Also suitable for practice in the present invention are propylene diamine, butylene diamine, hexamethylene diamine, cyclohexylene diamine, phenylene diamine, tolylene diamine, 3,3-dichlorobenzidene, 4,4xe2x80x2-methylene-bis-(2-chloroaniline), 3,3-dichloro-4,4-diamino diphenylmethane, and mixtures thereof. Other suitable inorganic amines include hydrazine, substituted hydrazines, and hydrazine reaction products. Hydrazine is preferred and is most preferably used as a solution in water. The amount of chain extender typically ranges from about 0.5 to about 0.95 equivalents based on available isocyanate.
A degree of branching of the polymer may be beneficial, but is not required to maintain a high tensile strength and improve resistance to creepxe2x80x94that is, recovery to that of or near its original length after stretching. This degree of branching may be accomplished during the prepolymer step or the extension step. For branching during the extension step, the chain extender DETA is preferred, but other amines having an average of about two or more primary and/or secondary amine groups may also be used. For branching during the prepolymer step, it is preferred that trimethylol propane (TMP) and other polyols having an average of about two or more hydroxyl groups be used. When used, the branching monomers may be present in amounts from about 0.5 wt. % to about 4 wt. % of the polymer backbone. Preferably the requisite degree of branching needed is obtained during the chain extension step rather than during the prepolymer step. Otherwise, the high viscosity of the prepolymer resulting from branching may result in more difficult handling during the extension step.
Other additives well known to those skilled in the art can be used to aid in prepartion of the dispersions of this invention. Such additives include surfactants, stabilizers, defoamers, antimicrobial agents, antioxidants, and the like.
The plasticized waterborne polyurethanes of the present invention may be useful in making rubbery articles having lower modulus than articles made without said plasticizer. Such polyurethanes have substantial amounts of both urethane and urea linkages and can be customized in a variety of ways to make polymers and products suitable for a variety of applications. For example, it typically is desirable during the manufacture of rubber-like articles (such as surgical gloves and the like by a coagulation process) to produce very soft, strong films from a solvent-free polymer. The coagulation process is well known to those skilled in the art and typically stiffens the polymer substantially, i.e., increases the polymer modulus by 50% or more. The compositions of the present invention have lower modulus than prior art polymers for such applications.
Alternatively, reactive plasticizers can be used as described heretofore to replace the plasticizers at least partially in applications where lower modulus is not important or is not as important, such as in hard, non-rubbery coatings for nails, articles such as furniture, and the like.
Additives such as activators, curing agents, stabilizers such as Stabaxol P200 and IGEPAL CO630, colorants, pigments, neutralizing agents, coagulating agents such as calcium nitrate, coalescing agents such as di(propylene glycol) methyl ether (DPM), waxes, slip and release agents, antimicrobial agents, surfactants such as Pluronic F68-LF and silicone surfactants, metals, antioxidants, UV stabilizers, antiozonants, and the like, can optionally be added as appropriate during the processing of the dispersions of this invention into finished products as is well known to those skilled in the art. Additives may be used as appropriate in order to make articles (especially flexible articles, such as gloves), or to impregnate, saturate, spray or coat papers, non-woven materials, textiles, wood, metals, polymeric articles, and a variety of other substrates. Applications include gloves; papers and non-wovens; fibrous materials such as textiles (including application to upholstery, carpets, tents, awnings, clothing, and the like); films, sheets, composites, and other articles; inks and printing binders; flock and other adhesives; and personal care products such as skin care, hair care, and nail care products; and the like.
The waterborne polyurethane dispersions of the present invention are desirable in personal care compositions because of negative customer perceptions regarding the presence of NMP, especially in skin care products such as cosmetics. The waterborne polyurethane dispersions can be used as film formers in personal care formulations to provide desirable properties such as the following: water or moisture resistance, luster, better spreadability of sunscreen actives, and the like. Such dispersions can be incorporated into personal care products such as daily skin care products (cosmetics, lip balms, moisturizers, eye-lash liners, lipsticks, lip balms, sunscreens, and the like), as well as nail care products, hair care products, and the like. Such personal care products can be lotions, gels, sprays, sticks, compressed liquids, liquid suspensions, and the like.
Personal care compositions can include the waterborne polyurethane dispersions of this invention, mixed and optionally reacted further with a topically acceptable phase. The term xe2x80x9ctopically acceptable phasexe2x80x9d means any combination of optional liquid or solid ingredients suitable for a desired personal care composition in combination with (and sometimes reacted with) the plasticized waterborne polyurethane dispersions described hereftofore. Such optional ingredients can comprise one or more of a wide variety of components well known to those skilled in the art, such as chelators, conditioners, diluents, fragrances, humectant skin or hair conditioners, lubricants, moisture barriers/emollients, neutralizers, opacifiers, pharmaceutical actives, preservatives, solvents, spreading aids, sunscreens, surfactants, conditioning polymers, vitamins, viscosity modifiers/emulsifiers, and the like, as well as numerous other optional components for enhancing and maintaining the properties of the personal care compositions. Exemplary skin care compositions utilizing such components include those of U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,073,372, 5,380,528, 5,599,549, 5,874,095, 5,883,085, 6,013,271, and 5,948,416, all incorporated herein by reference. Such components are also described in detail in well known references such as Mitchell C. Schlossman, The Chemistry and Manufacture of Cosmetics, Volumes I and 11, Allured Publishing Corporation, 2000.
Suitable chelators include EDTA (ethylene diamine tetraacetic acid) and salts thereof such as disodium EDTA, citric acid and salts thereof, cyclodextrins, and the like, and mixtures thereof. Such suitable chelators typically comprise about 0.001 wt. % to about 3 wt. %, preferably about 0.01 wt. % to about 2 wt. %, and more preferably about 0.01 wt. % to about 1 wt. % of the total weight of the personal care compositions of the present invention.
A diluent such as water (often deionized) can be used and typically comprises about 5 wt. % to about 99 wt. %, and preferably about 20 wt. % to about 99 wt. % of the total weight of the personal care compositions of the present invention.
Suitable humectant skin and/or hair conditioners include allantoin; pyrrolidonecarboxylic acid and its salts; hyaluronic acid and its salts; sorbic acid and its salts; urea; lysine, arginine, cystine, guanidine, and other amino acids; polyhydroxy alcohols such as glycerin, propylene glycol, hexylene glycol, hexanetriol, ethoxydiglycol, dimethicone copolyol, and sorbitol, and the esters thereof; polyethylene glycol; glycolic acid and glycolate salts (e.g. ammonium and quaternary alkyl ammonium); lactic acid and lactate salts (e.g. ammonium and quaternary alkyl ammonium); sugars and starches; sugar and starch derivatives (e.g. alkoxylated glucose); D-panthenol; lactamide monoethanolamine; acetamide monoethanolamine; and the like, and mixtures thereof. Preferred humectants include the C3-C6 diols and triols, such as glycerin, propylene glycol, hexylene glycol, hexanetriol, and the like, and mixtures thereof. Such suitable humectants typically comprise about 1 wt. % to about 10 wt. %, preferably about 2 wt. % to about 8 wt. %, and more preferably about 3 wt. % to about 5 wt. % of the total weight of the personal care compositions of the present invention.
Suitable lubricants include volatile silicones, such as cyclic or linear polydimethylsiloxanes, and the like. The number of silicon atoms in cyclic silicones preferably is from about 3 to about 7 and more preferably 4 or 5. Exemplary volatile silicones, both cyclic and linear, are available from Dow Corning Corporation as Dow Corning 344, 345 and 200 fluids; Union Carbide as Silicone 7202 and Silicone 7158; and Stauffer Chemical as SWS-03314.
The linear volatile silicones typically have viscosities of less than about 5 cP at 25xc2x0 C., while the cyclic volatile silicones typically have viscosities of less than about 10 cP at 25xc2x0 C. xe2x80x9cVolatilexe2x80x9d means that the silicone has a measurable vapor pressure. A description of volatile silicones can be found in Todd and Byers, xe2x80x9cVolatile Silicone Fluids for Cosmeticsxe2x80x9d, Cosmetics and Toiletries, Vol. 91, January 1976, pp. 27-32, incorporated herein by reference. Other suitable lubricants include polydimethylsiloxane gums, aminosilicones, phenylsilicones, polydimethyl siloxane, polydiethylsiloxane, polymethylphenylsiloxane, polydimethylsiloxane gums, polyphenyl methyl siloxane gums, amodimethicone, trimethylsiloxyamodimethicone, diphenyl-dimethyl polysiloxane gums, and the like. Mixtures of lubricants can also be used. Such suitable lubricants typically comprise about 0.10 wt. % to about 15 wt. %, preferably about 0.1 wt. % to about 10 wt. %, and more preferably about 0.5 wt. % to about 5 wt. % of the total weight of the personal care compositions of the present invention.
Suitable moisture barriers and or emollients include mineral oil; stearic acid; fatty alcohols such as cetyl alcohol, cetearyl alcohol, myristyl alcohol, behenyl alcohol, and lauryl alcohol; cetyl acetate in acetylated lanolin alcohol, isostearyl benzoate, dicaprylyl maleate, caprylic and capric triglyceride; petrolatum, lanolin, coco butter, shea butter, beeswax and esters there of; ethoxylated fatty alcohol esters such as ceteareth-20, oleth-5, and ceteth-5; avocado oil or glycerides; sesame oil or glycerides; safflower oil or glycerides; sunflower oil or glycerides; botanical seed oils; volatile silicone oils; non-volatile emollients, and the like, and mixtures thereof. Suitable non-volatile emollients include fatty acid and fatty alcohol esters, highly branched hydrocarbons, and the like, and mixtures thereof. Such fatty acid and fatty alcohol esters include decyl oleate, butyl stearate, myristyl myristate, octyldodecyl stearoylstearate, octylhydroxystearate, di-isopropyl adipate, isopropyl myristate, isopropyl palmitate, ethyl hexyl palmitate, isodecyl neopentanoate C12-C15 alcohol benzoate, diethyl hexyl maleate, PPG-14 butyl ether and PPG-2 myristyl ether propionate, cetearyl octanoate, and the like, and mixtures thereof. Suitable highly branched hydrocarbons include isohexadecane and the like, and mixtures thereof. Such suitable moisture barriers and/or emollients, alone or in combination, typically comprise about 1 wt. % to about 20 wt. %, preferably about 2 wt. % to about 15 wt. %, and more preferably about 3 wt. % to about 10 wt. % of the total weight of the personal care compositions of the present invention.
Suitable neutralizers include triethanolamine, aminomethyl propanol, ammonium hydroxide, sodium hydroxide, other alkali hydroxides, borates, phosphates, pyrophosphates, cocamine, oleamine, diisopropanolamine, diisopropylamine, dodecylamine, PEG-15 cocamine, morpholine, tetrakis(hydroxypropyl)ethylenediamine, triamylamine, triethanolamine, triethylamine, tromethamine (2-Amino-2-Hydroxymethyl-1,3-propanediol, and the like, and mixtures thereof. Such suitable neutralizers typically comprise about 0 wt. % to about 3 wt. %, preferably about 0.01 wt. % to about 2 wt. %, and more preferably about 0.1 wt. % to about 1 wt. % of the total weight of the personal care compositions of the present invention.
Suitable opacifiers include glycol fatty acid esters; alkoxylated fatty acid esters; fatty acid alcohols; hydrogenated fatty acids, waxes and oils; kaolin; magnesium silicate; titanium dioxide; silica; and the like, and mixtures thereof. Such suitable opacifiers typically comprise about 0.1 wt. % to about 8 wt. %, preferably about 0.5 wt. % to about 6 wt. %, and more preferably about 1 wt. % to about 5 wt. % of the total weight of the personal care compositions of the present invention.
Suitable pharmaceutical actives useful in the present invention include any chemical substance, material or compound suitable for topical administration to induce any desired local or systemic effect. Such actives include, but are not limited to antibiotics, antiviral agents, analgesics (e.g. ibuprofen, acetyl salicylic acid, naproxen, and the like), antihistamines, anti-inflammatory agents, antipruritics, antipyretics, anesthetic agents, diagnostic agents, hormones, antifungals, antimicrobials, cutaneous growth enhancers, pigment modulators, antiproliferatives, antipsoriatics, retinoids, anti-acne medicaments (e.g. benzoyl peroxide, sulfur, and the like), antineoplastics agents, phototherapeutic agents, and keratolytics (e.g. resorcinol, salicylic acid, and the like), and the like, and mixtures thereof. Such pharmaceutical actives typically comprise about 0.1 wt. % to about 20 wt. % of the total weight of the personal care compositions of the present invention.
Suitable preservatives include polymethoxy bicyclic oxazolidine, methylparaben, propylparaben, ethylparaben, butylparaben, benzoic acid and the salts of benzoic acid, benzyltriazole, DMDM hydantoin (also known as 1,3-dimethyl-5,5-dimethyl hydantoin), imidazolidinyl urea, phenoxyethanol, phenoxyethylparaben, methylisothiazolinone, methylchloroisothiazolinone, benzoisothiazolinone, triclosan, sorbic acid, salicylic acid salts, and the like, and mixtures thereof. Such suitable preservatives typically comprise about 0.01 wt. % to about 1.5 wt. %, preferably about 0.1 wt. % to about 1 wt. %, and more preferably about 0.3 wt. % to about 1 wt. % of the total weight of the personal care compositions of the present invention.
Suitable spreading aids include hydroxypropyl methylcellulose, hydrophobically modified cellulosics, xanthan gum, cassia gum, guar gum, locust bean gum, dimethicone copolyols of various degrees of alkoxylation, boron nitride, talc, and the like, and mixtures thereof. Such suitable spreading aids typically comprise about 0.01 wt. % to about 5 wt. %, preferably about 0.1 wt. % to about 3 wt. %, and more preferably about 0.1 wt. % to about 2.0 wt. % of the total weight of the personal care compositions of the present invention.
Suitable sunscreens can be used in safe and photoprotectively effective amounts in the personal care compositions of the present invention. Suitable sunscreens include those set forth in Segarin et al., Cosmetics Science and Technology, at Chapter VIII, pages 1890 et. seq., as well as 64 Fed. Reg. 27666-27693 (May 21, 1999). Specific suitable sunscreening agents include, for example, p-aminobenzoic acid and its salts and derivatives (ethyl, isobutyl, glyceryl esters; p-dimethylaminobenzoic acid; 2-ethylhexyl-N,N-dimethylaminobenzoate); anthranilates (i.e., o-aminobenzoates; methyl, octyl, amyl, menthyl, phenyl, benzyl, phenylethyl, linalyl, terpinyl, and cycohexenyl esters); salicylates (octyl, amyl, phenyl, benzyl, menthyl, glyceryl, and dipropyleneglycol esters); cinnamic acid derivatives (ethylhexyl-p-methoxy; menthyl and benzyl esters, phenyl cinnamonitrile; butyl cinnamoyl pyruvate); dihydroxycinnamic acid derivatives (umbelliferone, methylumbelliferone, methylaceto-umbelliferone); trihydroxycinnamic acid derivatives (esculetin, methylesculetin, daphnetin, and the glucosides, esculin and daphnin); hydrocarbons (diphenylbutadiene, stilbene); dibenzalacetone and benzalacetophenone; naphtholsulfonates (sodium salts of 2-naphthol-3,6-disulfonic and of 2-naphthol-6,8-disulfonic acids); dihydroxy-naphthoic acid and its salts; o- and p-hydroxybiphenyldisulfonates; coumarin derivatives (7-hydroxy, 7-methyl, 3-phenyl); diazoles (2-acetyl-3-bromoindazole, phenyl benzoxazole, methyl naphthoxazole, various aryl benzothiazoles); quinine salts (bisulfate, sulfate, chloride, oleate, and tannate); quinoline derivatives (8-hydroxyquinoline salts, 2-phenyl quinoline); hydroxymethoxy-substituted benzophenones; uric and vilouric acids; tannic acid and its derivatives (e.g. hexaethylether); (butyl carbityl) (6-propyl piperonyl) ether; hydroquinone; benzophenones (oxybenzone, sulisobenzone, dioxybenzone, benzoresorcinol, 2,2xe2x80x2,4,4xe2x80x2-tetrahydroxybenzophenone, 2,2xe2x80x2-dihydroxy-4,4xe2x80x2-dimethoxybenzophenone, octabenzone; 4-isopropyldibenzoylmethane; butylmethoxyldibenzoylmethane; octocrylene; 4-isopropyl-dibenzoylmethane; and camphor derivatives such as methylbenzylidene or benzylidene camphor; and the like, and mixtures thereof. Other sunscreens include the inorganic sunblocks such as titanium dioxide (micronized titanium dioxide, 0.03 microns), zinc oxide, silica, iron oxide and dioxide, and the like, and mixtures thereof with one another and with the aforementioned organic sunscreens. Without being limited by theory, it is believed that these inorganic materials provide a sunscreening benefit through reflecting, scattering, and absorbing harmful UV, visible, and infrared radiation. Particularly useful are the sunscreens ethylhexyl-p-methoxycinnamate, octyl salicylate and benzophenone, either alone, as a mixture, or in combination with the physical sunscreen titanium dioxide.
By xe2x80x9csafe and photoprotectivelyxe2x80x9d is meant an amount of sunscreen sufficient to provide photoprotection when the composition is applied, but not so much as to cause any side effects such as skin reactions. Suitable sunscreens typically comprise about 0.5 wt. % to about 50 wt. %, preferably about 0.5 wt. % to about 30 wt. %, and more preferably about 0.5 wt. % to about 20 wt. % of the total weight of the skin care compositions of the present invention. Exact amounts will vary depending upon the sunscreen chosen and the desired Sun Protection Factor (SPF).
SPF is a commonly used measure of photoprotection of a sunscreen against erythema. This number is derived from another parameter, the minimal erythemal dose (MED). MED is defined as the least exposure dose at a specified wavelength that will elicit a delayed erythema response. The MED indicates the amount of energy reaching the skin and the responsiveness of the skin to the radiation. The SPF of a particular photoprotector is obtained by dividing the MED of protected skin by the MED of unprotected skin. The higher the SPF, the more effective the agent in preventing sunburn. The SPF value tells how many times longer a person can stay in the sun with use of the sunscreen (compared to the same person with unprotected skin) before that person will experience 1 MED. For example, utilizing a sunscreen with an SPF of 6 will allow an individual to stay in the sun six times longer before receiving MED. As the SPF value of a sunscreen increases, a lesser chance exists for development of tanning of the skin. Commercially available sunscreening products have SPF values ranging from 2 to 50.
Suitable surfactants include a wide variety of nonionic, cationic, anionic, and zwitterionic surfactants, such as those disclosed in McCutcheon""s Detergents and Emulsifiers, North American Edition (1986), Allured Publishing Corporation; and in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,755,560, 4,421,769, 4,704,272, 4,741,855, 4,788,006, and 5,011,681. Examples of suitable surfactants include silicone esters, alkyl and alkenyl sulfates; alkyl and alkenyl ethoxylated sulfates (preferably having an average degree of ethoxylation from 1 to about 10); succinamate surfactants such as alkylsulfosuccinamates and dialkyl esters of sulfosuccinic acid; neutralized fatty acid esters of isethionic acid; and alkyl and alkenyl sulfonates, such as olefin sulfonates and beta-alkoxy alkane sulfonates; and the like. Preferred are alkyl and alkenyl sulfates and alkyl and alkenyl ethoxylated sulfates, such as the sodium and ammonium salts of C12-C18 sulfates and ethoxylated sulfates with a degree of ethoxylation from 1 to about 6, and more preferably from 1 to about 4, such as lauryl sulfate and laureth (3.0) sulfate sodium 3-dodecylaminopropionate; N-alkyltaurines such as prepared by reacting dodecylamine with sodium isethionate according to the teaching of U.S. Pat. No. 2,658,072; N-higher alkyl aspartic acids such as produced according to the teaching of U.S. Pat. No. 2,438,091; and the products sold under the trade name xe2x80x9cMiranolxe2x80x9d and described in U.S. Pat. No. 2,528,378; and the like. Other suitable surfactants include alkyl (preferably C6-C22 and more preferably C8-C12) amphoglycinates; alkyl (preferably C6-C22 and more preferably C8-C12) amphopropionates; and the like. Mixtures can also be used.
Suitable zwitterionic surfactants for use in the present compositions include those broadly described as derivatives of aliphatic quaternary ammonium, phosphonium, and sulfonium compounds, wherein which the aliphatic radicals can be straight chain or branched, and wherein one of the aliphatic substituents contains from about 8 to about 18 carbon atoms and another substituent contains an anionic water-dispersability enhancing group, such as carboxy, sulfonate, sulfate, phosphate, phosphonate, and the like. Classes of zwitterionics include alkyl amino sulfonates, alkyl betaines and alkyl amido betaines, stearamido propyl dimethyl amine, diethyl amino ethyl stearamide, dimethyl stearamine, dimethyl soyamine, soyamine, myristyl amine, tridecyl amine, ethyl stearylamine, N-tallowpropane diamine, ethoxylated (5 moles ethylene oxide) stearylamine, dihydroxy ethyl stearylamine, arachidylbehenylamine, and the like. Mixtures can also be used. Such suitable surfactants typically comprise about 0.1 wt. % to about 25 wt. %, preferably about 0.5 wt. % to about 25 wt. %, and more preferably about 1 wt. % to about 15 wt. % of the total weight of the personal care compositions of the present invention.
Suitable viscosity adjusters include isopropyl alcohol, ethanol, sorbitol, propylene glycol, diethylene glycol, triethylene glycol, dimethyl ether, butylene glycol, and the like, and mixtures thereof. Such suitable viscosity adjusters typically comprise about 0.1 wt. % to about 60 wt. %, preferably about 1 wt. % to about 40 wt. %, and more preferably about 5 wt. % to about 20 wt. % of the total weight of the personal care compositions of the present invention.
Skin conditioning polymers include quaternized guar gum, quaternized cellulosics, polyquaternium 4, polyquaternium 7, polyquaternium 10, polyquaternium 11, polyquaternium 39, polyquaternium 44, and the like, and mixtures thereof. Such suitable conditioning agents typically comprise about 0.1 wt. % to about 3 wt. %, preferably about 0.1 wt. % to about 2 wt. %, and more preferably about 0.1 wt % to about 0.5 wt. % of the total weight of the skin care compositions of the present invention.
Various vitamins also can be included in the compositions of the present invention. Suitable vitamins include vitamin A, vitamin B, biotin, pantothenic acid, vitamin C, vitamin D, vitamin E, tocopherol acetate, retinyl palmitate, magnesium ascorbyl phosphate, and the like, and derivatives and mixtures thereof.
Suitable viscosity modifiers/emulsifiers include natural, semi-synthetic, and synthetic polymers. Examples of natural and modified natural polymers include xanthan gums, cellulosics, modified cellulosics, starches, polysaccharides, and the like. Examples of synthetic polymers include crosslinked polyacrylates, alkali swellable emulsion acrylate copolymers, hydrophobically modified alkali swellable copolymers, hydrophobically modified non-ionic polyurethanes, and the like. Mixtures can also be used. Such suitable viscosity modifiers/emulsifiers, alone or in combination, typically comprise about 0.1 wt. % to about 5 wt. %, preferably about 0.3 wt. % to about 3 wt. %, and more preferably about 0.5 wt. % to about 2 wt. % of the total weight of the personal care compositions of the present invention.
Other optional components can be used in order to maintain and enhance the properties of personal care compositions. Such optional components include various antioxidants, agents suitable for aesthetic purposes, such as fragrances, pigments, and colorings, and the like.
The following examples are presented for the purpose of illustrating the invention disclosed herein in greater detail. However, the examples are not to be construed as limiting the invention herein in any manner, the scope of the invention being defined by the appended claims.